Get off the court
by Childlike-Complexion
Summary: Badass and arrogant Edward is the head of the basketball team and hottest man at school. bella swan comes up to steal his turf. How is the relationship going to work when they hate each other? or secretly admire?
1. You digusting pig

AN:/ I will tell you all this now because this definitely an OOC story well because Bella overconfident and Edward is an asshole Lol. Also this is way too short because I have a headache and to lazy to add sorry.

Best Regards, Kaila

**[EDWARD POV]  
**"You have a fascination with my balls don't you Isabella." I said Continuing to flip threw slides on the microscope.

"E-excuse me?" she said stuttering over herself.

"Cat got your tongue." I said. "Or is it mainly because it's wrapped around my nuts?" I said handing her the microscope.

Bella's face flushed red as she glared into the microscope.

_The famous swans finally moved up from the sunshine state. Rumor has it that she and her brother were getting into to much trouble in party-land Miami. But that's just what came out of one of the idiots of Forks High school._

Bella swan has been here a few days and she already has me on the edge of insanity. With her witty attitude and whip-lash mouth all of it just pisses me off. But on the bright side she has the sexiest body I've ever seen. With her heart-shape face and her pink plumb lips that should be placed around my stuff.

"See since none of these girls here fit my standards, including you I'd appreciate if you didn't include my man-junk in our conversation." I said catching her off guard.

"Yeah your right I don't fit your standards, I'm above and beyond." She said smiling at me.

"So of matter-of-fact you should be thanking Jesus, Gandhi, or whatever the hell you praise that I think you have some balls, a small portion of course." She said knowing she was egging me on.

"Oh Swan you really don't know who you are provoking." I said smirking at her.

"Isabella dear did you fail geography or are you just stupid, if you haven't noticed I'm not really a peaceful person, so if you haven't guessed yet Gandhi isn't high up in my list." I said getting to the good part.

"But since you some knowledge in that pretty head of yours, maybe after science I'll let you feel on my junk since you keep bringing them up." I said going in for the kill.

"You might even get to put your mouth around some not-so small portions of me." I said giving her as much sarcasm my mouth could drip.

She grunted into the microscope and said, "I'll have to pass, but I'm sure Jessica will take you up on that offer Mr. Cullen."

"If you're going to grunt can you put a little "ugh" into it Hun?" I said still messing with her.

"Go fuck yourself." She said glaring at me and forcefully handing me the microscope.

"Every night in the shower." I said pretending to tell her one of my secrets activities

"But if you'll excuse me I have basketball practice to attend to." I said slinging my backpack on and walking out of the door exactly when the bell rang.

**COMMENT!**


	2. Ill do as I please

No offense to Texans, I am one of you.

Bella's Pov

_What a dick I thought. I knew I should be able to take his bullshit because well I'm Isabella Swan. I deal with peoples shit daily. If there was a job profession for it I would so own it. Oh wait there is, a freaking psychiatrist_.

I growled furiously and slugged my backpack over my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't be grouchy it messes up my game. I took deep breaths and pushed through the double doors of the Spartan gym.

I slandered my way up to the crowd of boys trying out for the basketball team. They didn't seem to notice me till I pushed my way towards the front of the group.  
"Do you mind, I'm not Godzilla." I said pushing past a southern idiot.

When I finally reached the front, the coach stood there in surprise. _Relax Bells don't mind the prejudice bastard standing there gawking at me in confusion._

The same southern giant tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me darling, but this isn't cheer leading practice."

The crowd of idiotic men started to laugh, including my idiotic brother Emmett.

I glanced up at the fucking redneck and decided to give him a piece of mind. "Go back to Texas and ride a bull, because your ass is about to get schooled." I said aggravated.

Everybody stood in shock besides Emmett.

Emmett was family. He stood by my side when I needed him the most. He was there when mother wasn't. He held me whilst tears poured down my eyes, when my soul was drenched in black oil. It was as if I had no feeling. I had felt dirty, as if it was my fault. He showed me that I was wrong. That he was sick, and I wasn't

I nodded to the coach to tell him to continue were he left off on his speech. He cleared his throat not knowing how to break the news to me. _It usually started off, "Honey I'm sorry but this sport might be a bit too rugged for you." _

Obviously my sex chromosome isn't the same as everyone else here, but that doesn't matter. I'm ten… twenty times better that anyone here. Let me try out, and if I don't fit you standards… Don't put me onto the team.

"I don't know darlin'-" "Shut the fuck up." I said cutting the hick off. I was growing furious; he was screwing my chance up with the coach.

The coach finally spoke up, "I don't know..." He said unsure of himself.

"And if I happen not to be fairly treated then I guess we'll have to move this situation a step higher… The school board would love to hear your side of the story, but that would really cause a lot of trouble for you wouldn't it." I said being rhetorical little brat.

The coach groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm only trying to save you from being eaten by the lions." he muttered to himself.

"I can handle these scrawny chicken legged boys." "Scrawny?" Edward chuckled.

"Line up!" The coach roared. "You're working till you cannot breathe anymore."

I felt empty. Nothing was rushing through my head, no reminders, no nothing. Basketball was a part of me. It flowed with me. When I walk, I walked as if I had a basketball in front of me. When I ran, I sprinted as my life counted on it. I love the feeling of all the blood in my body rushing to my face. As the clocked ticked closer to finish, your body worked harder. This…This is my only one true love.

An:/ Yep a redo like I said. I took out a lot because I've hit a level of maturity. This story has a point now and will actually be finished and not dragged on like I did. Maybe not every chapter will be finished this weekend because my teachers decided to be cunts. A lot of notifications will be sent to you because I'm rearranging, adding and fixing chapters. So I just suggest deleting every notification you get and just start fresh. (I didn't edit the first one.) OH and this was unedited, sorry. Yah get what you get.


	3. hell yeah!

"I swear Jake that's what he said to me!" I said whining to Jake on the phone. "No I didn't mean to bring up his balls in the conversation." I said answering his question.

"No Jake I don't want to touch his testicles." I said yelling in disgust. "Yeah I'm positive." I said groaning into the phone.

"No I'm not trying to make you have phone sex with me." I said in confusion. "Jacob Black" I groaned into the phone in irritation."

"I don't care if you were joking." I said scolding him. "No Jake I don't have my panties in a bunch." I said smacking my fore head.

"Bye Jacob." I said. "Yes I have practice tomorrow morning." As I hung up on him and knocked was placed upon my door.

"Come in." I said irritated. I sat up in my bed, and watched Emmett walk into my room, scared. "What's wrong Emmy?" I said actually sounding sweet.

"First off, Good job today you were awesome." He said sucking up to me. "What is it Emmett." I said losing the sweet voice.

He took a deep breath, and said slowly to me, "I want you to stay away from the Cullen kid." sitting down next to me.

"And why is that?" I said crossing my arms._ I don't really mind staying away. I planned to do that anyway._

"Well..." Emmett said taking his sweet time. "He looks at you like your something to eat." Emmett said disgusted. "Ooh..." He said dragging it out. "And I wouldn't approve of him anyway." Emmett muttered fast, and tucked us both into bed. I laughed at that, and rested my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Why don't you act more like this Emmett?" I questioned him. "Peaceful."

"Because of what happened to you." He said with a pained voice. "Before mom met him." He said with a lump in his throat. "I wasn't Strong enough to stop it." He said trying to blame that memory on himself. "Emmett we were five. Plus you didn't even live in the same house" I said trying to make him stop it.

"I let him hurt you. Since that day I vowed, that I'd never let anything like that happen again. Edward Cullen included." He said sweetly protective.

My face turned crimson red and I muttered," Shut up. There's no such thing as a connection between us."

"Whatever." He said not bothering interfering. **

I held Emmett's hand as we ran as fast as we could to the Spartan gym. "This is what happens when you make me make pancakes in the morning." I said yelling at him. "You make me make us late!" I shouted running faster. Emmett muttered, "I was hungry." I pushed Emmett's running pace faster till we slammed through the gym doors.

Coach looked at us menacingly. "You both are pathetic." He shouted loud as possible. "I should take both of your names off the roster." His face started to get redder and redder.

"We made the cut?" We said in sync. Coach spoke no words. "Fuck yes!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.


	4. Sorry means the world

Lap after lap....

It was my tenth lap around the track, and I wasn't out of breath yet. The sun had set, and I'm the only one at the gym. I needed to train, I thought. I made the team, but I still needed to prove myself to the team. I was the only girl in the school that had thought of joining the team. The team needed to know I was the munchkin in the group. I was number 11, and only number 11. No shorty, spunk, and especially not bella-boo.

I dissipated out of sprint, and started to regularly jog. I turned up Fort Minor, and thought about the ways I could prove myself. I wasn't any different from Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I'm just missing a limb that was replaced with womanly features.

I rubbed my eyes, and started taking deep breaths. I was on my 19th lap, and I was growing tired. I looked down at my watch, and read the time. It was late, and Emmett probably has a search party looking for me.

"Well they can just keep looking." I said laughing. I picked up pace when Nickelback- Animals, had started. I kicked my legs faster, till I was going as fast as my legs could possibly go. After spending 3 hours at the gym, I used all the energy I could possibly generate, and ran faster.

My ponytail swung in the wind, and my breath was rigid. I saw a dark figure ahead with their arms crossed. "How long was he/she been there?" I said panting.

I slowed to a stop pulled out my earplugs, and edged closer. They saw that I saw them, and they walked towards me. I knew this was a bad idea. People aren't supposed to walk towards strangers, or take candy from them but like every victim states I felt drawled in. Like they have their arms wrapped around a rope, and it was attached to me. Curiosity pulsed through my killed the cat, most say, but the second part they always forget, but satisfaction brought it back.

I stopped when I saw their face, and I immediately thought that I would rather take a stranger ready to suck my blood. The monstrosity was Edward Mason Cullen. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that defined his muscular shoulders, and abdominals. I automatically backed up. It's not that I had a passionate hatred towards Mason, its just that I can't stand his witty, and sarcastic charm.

It makes my blood boil, and my legs shake. He knew it too, and the bastard used it to his advantage. He knew the hairs on my neck stood up when he talked to me, and he enjoys plucking them with his obnoxious remarks, that makes a person want to jump. Jump off a never ending pit of doom.

"Hey Bella." Edward jogged over to me. My legs halted to a stop, but my mind was urging me to keep going. It was like my feet were stuck in quick sand, that didn't want me to sink. Oh how bad did I want to sink into the hole. Ah wait no, I would love for Edward to be caught, and sink. Sink, and sink, till his head is just poking out, so I could poke him.

Edward caught my shoulder, and smirked at me. "Oh how I missed you Swan." He spoke in a sarcastic voice. Like a tacky Abraham Lincoln impression. I growled at his face, voice, and especially the arm that was placed upon my shoulder. I glared down at it hoping he'd get a signal before I yelled at him to release. He saw my expression, and squeezed tighter.

"What is your problem?"I asked him sincerely. "Are you on medication, have a bodily malfunction, maybe even a bit of retardation?" I continued to hiss at him. He smirked at that, and ran his hand down my arm, to my waist. I tensed up at the feeling, but didn't push away. He knew I was uncomfortable, because his smirk grew to a devious smile.

"Hasn't chief Swan ever tell you that insulting men late at night was a bad idea?" Edward said making his voice deeper and glossy.

"Chief swan also told me how to throw a punch." I said laughing. Edward continued to smile, he locked his hand on my waist, and tugged me forward. "As a male from the Cullen's family, we were born with the nature skill to hunt, to kill,and to arouse woman late at night.

My eyes widened, and Edward laughed. "Now Miss Bella, want to tell me why your here all by yourself?" He said, rubbing my hip with his long piano fingers. "I was training for basketball." I whispered to him

He removed his hand from my hip, and crossed his arms. I accidentally leaned forward for his grasps. He smiled at that, and said, "Its getting pretty late darling." I nodded my hair in approval, and mumbled an okay.

"Do you need a ride home." Edward said to me sincerely. I looked down at my key less pockets. "I can walk." I said, heading the other direction. Edward caught my arm, and said, "Do you know what else about Cullen men?" He said being rhetorical. "We definitely don't let woman walk home in the dark." He said looking down at his feet. He waved his arm towards his car, and said,"Mush."

"I'm not a dog." I muttered to myself, but Edward caught that. "Your sometimes a bitch." I heard Edward say under his breath. I caught my self in a stopped position. I turned around, and pointed my finger at him but he caught it. "I was kidding darling."

I rolled my eyes, and followed him to his car. He pressed the unlock button, and I laughed at him. "What?" He said opening my door for me. "Isn't a Volvo a chick car." I said giggling.

Edward flipped me the bird, and hopped into his seat. I sat down, and looked around in his car, and suddenly was confused. Were was his Gym bag. I looked at him funny, and started to ask him but he cut me off. "Emmett got scared, and sent a search party looking for you." He said, continuing looking out the window, but with a smirk on his face.

Edward's car started pushing 100, when I confronted him. "We're in a rush because if we're not back in 5 Emmett will calling the police." Edward said chuckling.

"Great." I said making the "r" drag out. Edward pulled up to my house. I thanked him and started to head inside but, he caught my arm. I looked back at him, and he looked troubled over his words.

"I'm sorry Swan." He said, pushing me out the car and heading of into the distance.

* * *

**R&R or no update and sorry for the wait. Check out my profile NOW MAGGOTS rofl and thanks to my reviewers especially epicfoes like I said no reviews no update**


	5. huh?

**Disclaimer:/ You know if I could I would but since Edward is apparently of filming eclipse I can't. SO GET OVER IT.**

* * *

I'm sorry. The image of him saying that replayed in my head over and over. The edginess to his voice when he spoke those very words to me. Or the sincerity, that made my heart soar, and my knees wobble. Edward Mason Cullen apologized for- And for what.

For what I thought. I couldn't think of a reasonable explanation to why he would say sorry. Yes, he did make persuasive comments about him and I. Yes, he did get coach to personalize my jersey into "Minne Mac." Yes, he did slap my butt in the locker room multiple times when Emmett wasn't looking. But that wasn't enough to make that punk say sorry.

"For what." I thought. I couldn't register a reason why he would apologize. Well besides the way he acts. Nope no reason. He probably wouldn't even say sorry for his actions! So that's out of the question. I mean those things weren't powerful for him to say the "S" word. To make Edward Cullen feel sorry, was like Muhammad Ali loosing a fight. And for all I know he hasn't. I'm not a big boxer person, so sorry if my analogy is incorrect. Wow, that two syllable word makes me delusional. I'm apologizing to myself in my own head.

I ran my hands over my eyes in mock defeat. I couldn't speculate a reason, a slip up, Edward made. What the fuck did that kinky bastard do to me.

XXX

"Oh no." I said panting. I was lagging behind Eric Yorke in sprints. Not that just seeing Edward was throwing me off my "A" game. It was the stomach cramps that clamped down on my stomach. It was eating away, and I was having trouble moving fast. Sharp jabs were pulsing under my skin. Coach blew the whistle, and blew a sarcastic heavy sigh. I already knew what he was going say to.

"So.." He said, making it obvious in an exaggerated way, that he was disappointed. "Anybody that would like to give a reason why I decided to be stupid and put a girl on my team."

Tears slapped me in the face. Stupid hormones. A few boys raised their hands smirking towards me. I knew they didn't like me. Coach smirked and picked one. "So when were doing are stretches we have something to look at." Coach snorted, and stared at me. "Want to give me a reason." I opened my mouth to speak but another sharp jab slapped me again straight to the face. Well straight at the stomach. I groaned, and grabbed my stomach. I could feel the teams eyes burning into my skull, while I tried not to cry.

I could tell the team knew I was in pain, because all the hands dropped to their sides knowing something was wrong. And apparently, Coach was oblivious.

"Swan give me a fucking reason, Now!" He screamed at me.

I blew out again sounding like a pregnant woman pushing her fat watermelon kid out of her vagina. I stood up, and walked straight up to Coach Coyer. Well I couldn't say walk more like wobbled. "Grow a pussy." I said bluntly. He opened his mouth to scream, but I held up a finger. "Endorse the cramps." I dropped my finger, and continued to walk out of the gym without my bag or clothes.

I reached the girls bathroom, and dropped to the ground clutching my stomach. I threw my head back, and garbled back my tears. Was it just me, or is it everybody that gets cramps that stop you from walking. Throwing up was optional. Traitor tears spilled down my face, as I thought of what I just did to my opportunity to stay on the basketball team. "Whatever." I said laughing. If I had to be kicked off the team.. That's the way I want to go. "Grow a pussy." Was pretty unique. My head snapped to the side, when I heard the bathroom door open.

I looked up to the girl and she was beautiful. She was the picture perfect girl you saw in magazines, that made you want to start throwing up your meals. She had deep red hair with full blue eyes. When she smiled dimples popped. Yep where's my toothbrush. That's long enough to hit my dumb bell thingy right?

"You okay." She said, cocking her head to the side. I nodded and said, "Being a woman just blows sometimes."And smiled at her.

She laughed, and looked at me warily. "Look I don't really do this, but you look like death." She said looking under the stalls.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused out of my mine. She gave me a lopsided grin, and pulled out a small joint.

"I was wrong about the being picture perfect wasn't I?" I said, staring down the drug. She gave me a confused expression, and plopped down straight next to me.

* * *

**So freaking late it isn't even funny. Shit shit shit. I promise I'm back in the groove of FF and the next chapter is being writen as you read. Review please? **


	6. Puff Puff

_Having a hard time with life at the moment so bare with me please.- childlikecomplexion R&R_

"How much?" I asked reaching out for another puff. She gave me a funny look and said, "I'm not a seller, but a buyer." I looked up at her with my dilated eyes and mumbled, "Please." She took a deep breath, and scribbled down a number on a piece of paper. "Say you're from Victoria." I nodded my head, and stood up. My stomach had stopped aching, and I had to find a way to get back on the basketball team.

I looked down at Victoria, who was busy staring off in space, take a strong hit. "I've got to go, but thanks for the...." I said to her unable to finish my sentence for some strange reason. My throat clinched up, and I started choking. Victoria cocked her head at me and muttered, "Newbie." I caught my breath and said, "Drugs." She nodded her head, and said her goodbyes as I was walking out of the girls' bathroom.

I grabbed my head, and took a left down the hallway. "I think all the pain from my stomach went to my head." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallway. I sped up my pace as I thought about beating Emmett to class so he didn't see my face in the hallways. I was sweating bullets and my eyes had to be blood red. I continued to speed walk down the hallway till I hit a wall or a boy as hard as a wall. "S'cuse me." I said to him trying to pass him but was stopped by him gripping my arms.

I looked up to Cullen staring at me with big eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I kept my head down and muttered,"Whatcha' think I did?" The weed must be getting to my head because not only was I dizzy, but I didn't care about a thing.  
"Idiot." I heard Edward mumble. I looked up at him trying to give him a powerful glare but stopped in pain. My eyes hurt so badly. I groaned in pain. "Come on." He said, dragging me to the parking lot.

"Where are we going? I asked him right before my stomach grumbled. "Your house."I heard him say as he opened the car door for me.  
"Ugh why it's the middle of the day?" I said confused. "Do you want Emmett to see you like this?" He said sounding aggravated. I shook my head no, and laid my head back on the leather seat.

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid." He growled at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "My stomach hurt." He growled louder, and yelled, "Then take Midol! Are you retarded Swan?" Yeah Cullen's pissed off. Oops. "Thought didn't hit me till now." He swerved in front of a Winn Dixie, and jumped out. He turned towards me and mumbled, "Get out of this car, and I swear I'll....." He didn't finish his sentence because I held up my hands in defeat.

I laid my head back down on the seat again, and closed my eyes. I was hitting all the stages of being high: hungry, sleeping, and hungry again. I heard the engine start up, so I opened my eyes to find Cullen sitting there glaring out the window. I was started to get irritated even with my migraine, urge to eat, and fatigue. "What's your problem Cullen?" I said. "Why do you even care?" I saw his hands clinch the steering wheel. "Answer the question!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a raged expression running across his face. "Because I care about you Swan." He reached over opened my car door. We were in front of my house. He threw the bag in my lap, and looked out the window again.

I looked at him in shock. "Edward." I said. He continued to ignore me. I pulled on a lock of his bronze hair to get his attention.  
His eyes flickered over to me. "Deep down under all my shit, Edward, I care about you too." His faced turned towards me as I leaned close to him. He leaned towards me an inch away from my lips and muttered. "No more drugs Swan." I pulled back, flicked him off, and got out of his soccer mom car. What a fucking idiot.


	7. time flys

Free throws were the easiest part of basketball. It came naturally to me. My head tuned into the square on the backboard, my arm winded up at the precise angle, and the amount of pressure I pushed on the ball. Guiding the ball was just like bowling, but throwing. Squint one eye, and throw straight. Swoosh. It was the perfect throw. It would go in swooshing the net, not even brushing the rim, a beautiful shoot. I had practiced so much I was professional. Coach and I both knew I was the best player, but every sport, every game, you needed a certain amount of teamwork, or it wouldn t work. That s why Bella was gone.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Sweat trickled down the side of my face as I ran laps, and laps around the basketball court. I had been here since school ended, and I knew it was well past dark. My body told me to quit, but I refused. I ll push, and push till I can't feel anymore. Just like Mrs. Mason said, Be a fighter. Be a champ. Don t make me proud Edward; make me astounded. Make me amazed." And that s what I will do forever. God kill me before I gave up. So I ran till the lights of the school flickered off. I ll never stop. Plop, plop, plop.

I wrapped the towel around my neck as I walked out of the gym into the darkness of the school. I placed my feet precisely where they were supposed to go. I had steps counted in my head from gym to class to portable. Everything I see or notice will be precisely organized in my brain. I cannot settle for anything less than accuracy. Accuracy is important. 13 more steps till I reached my car. 1...2...3...4.

I opened the door to my house, and stepped five steps in knowing in exactly three Esme will confront me on my tardiness. Don t be confused I was late on time. Eleven-fifteen, perfect. One, two, three. What the hell Edward Mason! You are always late. Can you ever make it on time before ... I had tuned Esme out, and waited 14 more seconds. I knew she would be out of breath to scream anymore.

I stepped in slowly, turned the knob all the way to the left. I groaned at the bliss when I felt the water drip down my back and un-kink the knots that blossomed down my spine. I grabbed the soap and rubbed it from my neck down to the lower half of my stomach. I slammed my skull against the shower walls when I ran my fingers up and down my hard stomach. My hand slowly drifted down at its own will. I grasped the base of my cock stroking firmly up and down, groaning when it went over my sensitive head. My strokes increased in pace as did the time. Pants filled the air. I put an arm on the wall to support myself. My jaw clenched tightly as my slowly closed. My fingers were grasping my dick almost as if I let go it would fall off. My hand was a blur at this point flying up and down over the smooth hard length. My body ached for the desired friction. I could feel that warm coil stirring inside me. I gasped wildly, and my eyes flew open. Time was up. My shower time was over I flicked off the light.

And in precisely in 10 minutes I ll force myself to fall asleep

I know its short but I have updated in months so I thought speed it up/


	8. I owe this to us

I'm re- doing this whole entire story. A couple chapters will be the same but revised. I was 5 when I wrote this. I can do a much better job. I finally grew up. I'll have the original so if needed email me. It'll be like you have 8 new chapters (including a new one) you've never read. Plus I'm such a slack I think we might need to start over

Will be started during my weekend (Giving it up to you guys) and will be finished this weekend. I'm going to opening a twitter account so you can keep track of my progress. And you can also hound me on what you want updated.

I realized that the reason I've been the way I have is because I usually take my frustration on my characters and brutally beat them. I;m coming back, I attempt to leave beat me down with a stick. I need to be here. With my sick writing.

bye


End file.
